Multi-Core Processor (MCP) has been applied to a system to perform a specific function in an application. The characteristics of each core's technology are different and therefore it does not work well when two or more cores are mixed. This is a major drawback of MCP. The design inflexibility forces continuous use of one technology. For an example, in a symmetric MCP, there can be a Main Processing Element (MPE) and N Synergetic Processor Elements (SPE). In addition, each hybrid design requires customized integration of different component technologies. This is time-consuming, and is subject to design error and mistakes. Moreover, ever-increasing interconnect complexity prevents design scalability. Still yet, different technology components still present compatibility and efficiency problems.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a solution that solves one core technology deficiencies of the existing art.